Kokoro
by xXFlonneXx
Summary: Kotone returns from the Isshu region, hoping to see Silver again. Can a little egg help her convey help her convey her feelings?


**_Kokoro_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hee-hee, I made up the birthdays...so yeah, let's see how good this story goes~ :o<em>**

* * *

><p>It's been a little over a year since I've been to the pokemon league. I will be turning 15 later this spring. Cris turned 15 last January, and Gold will be turning 16 in May. I, will be 15 at the end of June. As for Silver, he turned 16 last December, the day before Christmas. It's almost surprising, I haven't seen Silver in so long…<p>

As I stood there, watching the March snow fall on Mount. Silver, I remembered that was the last place I saw Silver. He was probably still training there.

As for me, I was traveling in the Isshu region. Seeing new pokemon, and meeting new people. Isshu was far different from Johto, there where more cities, and new battling techniques, and ways of battle.

I met a girl from Isshu named Touko, I always referred to her as Touko Sama, since, she was older, and would be turning 18 this year. She was my first REAL friend in the Isshu region. That was, until I met her friends, Touya, Cheren, and Belle. They where all the same age as Touko Sama, so, I still looked up to them. Cheren was a little of a "know-it-all", and always knew the best, and newest information on battle strategies. But, he was a very kind and shy-ish nerd, so I got along well with him. He did make me blush maybe twice. Next, is Belle. She was a very kind, bubbly, air headed girl. It's surprising, she seemed to beat me at my own game! Maybe that's why I liked her, she made me laugh, she always made everything we where doing an adventure, when it was eating onigiri's, to fishing for pokemon. Then, There's Touko.

Touko was one of those girls, that, umm, I guess a good word to describe her would be Tsundere, Yeah, That's what she is! A Tsundere! So, anyways, I met Touko on my first day in Isshu. Apparently, her, and some other people, had stopped a group of people called Team Plasma, a year before I arrived. And, She was currently helping some detective named Handsome, which, he was from the Sinnoh Region. Where my friend Hikari lived, alongside her boy friend Jun. But, now I'm getting off topic. She was asked by the Professor to come and help me out, since I was new. Belle and Cheren where already there with the Professor when I came. I was pretty late, so I was embarrassed. But, as soon as I walked in, Touko busted threw the door with Touya. They where both panting pretty hard, and I had no idea why they where soaking wet even.

"Touko Chan! Your all wet!" Belle exclaimed as Touko had taken a towel from one of the Lab Assistants.

"Touya and I where just a little bit East of Nimbasa City when we got the call, and it was POURING outside! We rode our Flying Type Pokemon a little of the ways here, but then we had to run the rest of the way!" Touko replied rubbing the towel around her head, and taking Touya's and rubbed it on his head.

"Yeah, it looks like we just barely made it." Sighed Touya, blushing. At first I thought it was about Touko rubbing the towel on his head.

I just figured Nimbasa City was pretty close by, but, it wasn't until I started traveling with the, that I learned Nimbasa was pretty far from where we were.

Touko was very funny, and friendly. She was kinda straight forward with people. Also, her and Belle called me "KAWAII!" A few times. At first it was just a little, but then it became a lot after awhile. They both made me laugh.

And, then there is Touya. Touya was VERY straight forward. And he could read into people. When I told him I was the Champion of Johto, he INSTANTLY wanted to have a battle. It's funny. It reminded me of Silver a little.

He was a very strong trainer, and he defeated me, with practically only 3 Pokemon. Touko and Belle said it was only because I was knew, and I didn't know those strategies, and the new moves. But, I think it was because he was just better then me.

Touya, was also very sweet, and gentle. He always stood by my side and helped me. I could tell it got on Touko's nerves at first, because she wasn't very nice around Touya when I was there. Touya just seemed to smile at her still even she still treated him like that. Belle told me Touya and Touko had liked each other ever sense they where kids. But, it didn't stop me from having a little crush on him.

As I walked threw the Pokemon League doors, my heart started beating faster. If they summoned all the Johto Pokedex holders, did that mean they summoned Silver as well? I clutch the Pokemon egg I had received from Touya closer to my chest, and recalled what he had told me.

"Koto Chan. That egg is for you to give to that Silver guy you talk about a lot."

"Ehh? I, I Don't talk about him that much…"

"Kotone. You do. You don't have to hide it that you like him." Touya's smile reminded me of the times Silver (actually) smiled.

"…I know…but it's just so hard…I feel as if I'm the one causing us to be apart…"

"Well, maybe, this egg will help you be close to him again."

And, here I am. Hoping that a little egg will help me convey my feelings for someone that might not even be here…or even remember me. That's my worst nightmare. Not him returning my feelings, but, him not remembering me…

I stepped one foot into the door, and I already saw Cris and Gold waiting in the lobby. Cris was the first one to run over to me and gave me a huge hug. Gold walked over and gave me a smile, only the smile he gave to me or Cris. It was different from Cris's smile. But, either way, I was still happy to see them.

"Kotone! It's been so long! How was your trip in Isshu? Is it true they're coming to Johto soon?" Exclaimed Cris as soon as she pulled away.

"Yeah, It's true. They're coming with Jun and Hikari also."

"Jun and Hikari? They know them?" Asked Gold as he looked at the egg I had in my hands. "What kind of Pokemon is in that egg?"

"Uhmm, That, I'm not sure. They may know them. And I don't know. I got it for Silver." I said as I looked down at the egg and blushed. Cris and Gold obviously noticed. Cris gave a look of encouragement that said, "YEAH! YOU GO FOR IT GIRLL!" While Gold's said, "Ugh, not this again…"

Behind me, the door opened and I saw Gold and Cris both look up with a look of surprise.

"Gold? Cris? What's wrong?" I turned around to see him. The one I was looking for.

"Kotone. When'd you come back?" As Silver said this, I knew my heart skipped a beat. He gave me the grin he always gave when he wanted something from me.


End file.
